


Flowers for Alexander

by MasonMinor



Category: 18th Century - Fandom
Genre: George Washington reveals the truth, M/M, This is an innacurrate story, Valentine's Day exists in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMinor/pseuds/MasonMinor
Summary: George Washington goes to Alexander Hamilton's house and reveals his feelings.





	

Today was the day, George was going to come out and confess his love for Alexander with a gift. A bouquet of roses. Today was Valentine's Day, and George has been afraid for the past few weeks. Will Alexander reject him? Or will he feel the same way as George feels about him? George sighed.

George rode his horse to Alexander's house. He saw the window curtains open and Alexander was looking out. He smiled and waved at George and scurried over to answer the door.

George knocked on the door and Alexander allowed him to walk in. 

Alexander then questioned George, "George, What are you doing here? Aren't you going to spend Valentine's Day with Martha?" 

Alexander noticed the roses and asked, "Are those for Martha? She'll love them!"

"Oh, n-n-n-no!" George stuttered out. "These are for you."

Alexander was astonished. "George, what are you trying to say?"

"I-I'm trying to say that I r-really liked you for a while and-"

"But Martha..."

"I have more than just "like" and-"

"Won't she be sad?"

"I think I love you!" George finally finished.

Alexander was shocked. He studied the bouquet of roses closer and took them out of George's hands hesitantly.

"George, I'm flattered, but I have to ask about Martha."

"I left Martha." George stared down at the floor boards twiddling his thumbs.

"Why did you leave her? You two were always happy together. Well, at least it seemed like you were."

George looked up at Alexander and stared into his eyes.

"I left her for you." George said as he stepped closer to Alexander, grabbing the roses and setting them on a table that popped out of nowhere. George took hold of Alexander's hands.

George started speaking, "I had a feeling I could be happier with you. I was never happy as president or with Martha. I don't know if you like me. I don't know if you like men. But everytime I hear your voice and your beautiful laughter and your fantastic singing voice, I know I am hopelessly in love with my fellow founding father and best friend."

Alexander continued to stare at George. His face was pure red. Alexander glanced down at George's hands, which were intertwined with his.  
He looked up at George who's eyes were full of hope.

"George, I never knew you felt that way about me before. I always had the same feelings for you, but I pushed them back because of the same reasons."

 

"So- so all this time you-you-" George's words trailed off and he was shocked. He was so worried about his own feeling and the thought of rejection that he never acknowledged Alexander's feelings towards him.

Alexander nodded with a faint smile on his face. He started to speak. "George, you could have confessed sooner, you kept me waiting, my friend."

"I'm very sorry. Oh, and Alexander?"

"What is it?"

 

George leaned into Alexander's ear. "Alexander, will you be my valentine?" He whispered.

Alexander was extremely happy. He yelled, "Of course George, of Course!"

Alexander pulled George into a hug. George had a feeling this was the start of a fantastic relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Valentine's Day is over but I decided to write it now. I got this idea from watching a George Washington documentary. For the love of God don't take this seriously, it is highly inaccurate and just plain stupid. Take it like a joke, like all my works.


End file.
